Straight LineZ
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: Lines are engulfing the world. Rain lines are falling into his violet eyes. He fears the loneliness and emptiness inside him. ONE SHOT, based on Nothing To Lose from FlEsH AnD BoNeZ.


**Straight Lines **

FAB: Hello there!...Haven't written in a while, I had opened new account, and now the ANGST rules AGAIN!

Honestly, I got the idea while daydreaming during literature class…so boring…

**Summary:** Lines are engulfing the world. Rain lines are falling into his violet eyes. He fears the loneliness and the emptiness inside him. He doesn't know where he can go…Where he can hide… Based on FlEsH AnD BoNeZ © "Nothing To Lose", that's one of the coolest ANGST songs ever. And it is a ONE-SHOT.

**WARNINGS!** Rated PG13 (Or their new T) for blood, ANGST and the end is…Wait a sec, why am I telling you this? I'm only going to warn you that it is not the kind of story HappyEndingLovers would like…

I think I've forgotten something…Oh, YEAH! The disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN YGO! I wish I could, though…If that had been possible, I could have bashed Shizuka-chan away!**

OK, enough with the blabbing, and on with the story…

**One Last Comment:** if you are not very busy, please REVIEW…It's really important!

Key:

"…." – speaking

/…./ - thinking

TT – crying…Hey, that wasn't in the script!

Oh well…Now, on with the story, at last!

**_Straight Lines_**

He sat on the bed, looking through the window. The time was 10:00 o'clock in the morning, but he was still at home. Skipping school again, he just didn't want to see the faces of his classmates, the looks of his teachers. He didn't want to hear the whispers, the malicious rumors. He could face them everyday; he reminded himself he deserved it. There was nothing so horrible he could do to destroy his life more that he did by then. Turning his back to his religion, to his family, killing his own father only to get free…

_They_ didn't know that part, of course. If only had they known… They might have refused to study with a murder in one room. And he was a murder. And the things Odion always told him, about how his Yami was the only responsible killer just didn't console him. Malik was lost within thoughts the entire time of the morning, so he didn't go to school again.

Once he thought living in the outer world would do better to his sister and his adopted brother. But now he doubted the whole idea. Isis had to work in the Egypt gallery more than ever; she left home early in the morning and when she came back, she was always running around him, asking questions about school and grades, about his friends, about his feelings. And he had no good answers. He didn't know what to tell her. He lied several times, but now it was getting difficult to even think about stories.

Odion worked as well, and managed to do all the house chores. Malik tried to help him once or twice, but always was sent away. Odion didn't want to talk; he just wanted to work and work and work to forget that the world outside existed. /well, the world is still there, nothing has changed, and I can't ignore it/.

_I'm sitting here so still today,_

_I'm dwelling on my place today_

_My eyes are following the lines_

_On my hands, on my way_

Malik was so bored, staying home wasn't more interesting than going to _that_ school and sitting there bored all the day. He didn't care to listen to his teachers, his grades were fine, yet he didn't understand how he managed to get them. He did his homework assignments only to pass the time. He found nothing interesting to do; he even didn't want to get up this morning, so he sat in the darkened room and looked at his hands. The lines were visible, deep carvings in his tan skin. Once Isis told him about the life line everyone had. He wondered where his one was.

Clouds were covering the sky as he stared at the window, thoughtless. Small drops of rain started to fall down, landing on the glass, streaming down in straight lines. Malik shook his head, stood up and walked through the room. He took the keys, and slammed the door of the apartment close.

_The scars are crossing times and times_

_My line of death is my line of life_

_It seems my seams are torn apart_

_As my thoughts within my mind_

He sat on his motorcycle, not caring about the drops falling into his violet eyes and streaming down his bright hair. His earrings staggered in the wind, yet he just looked at the lines the drops painted before his frustrated eyes. He started the motorcycle, and without wearing a helmet, he drove away, not even caring where. He crossed the straight bridge of Domino and drove to the forest nearby the city. The rain turned into storm the moment he reached the woods.

_I'm leaning on the tree right now,_

_I'm restless on my sit right now_

_My fingers are grasping the pencil tight_

_I'm drawing circles and circles around_

Malik got off the vehicle, and sat on a felled tree trunk. He looked at the sky covered by rain-clouds, and listened to the leaves shivering on the branches. Soon the winter spread snow on the trees, and the roads would be covered by ice. His school mates celebrated Christmas while he never did so. That wasn't his celebration; his ancient religion was still influencing his lifestyle. He hated it…He swore he wouldn't believe anymore…Wouldn't think like this anymore…And still he couldn't eat meat or stop reading his ancient books. He even got a copy of the most sacred prayers always with him, in his pocket. He took the little paper, which was folded in his key keeper, and read slowly all the ancient words written on it. He used to read them countless times as a scared child. He followed the strict lines of his writing, stabs of pain appeared in his heart with each word he read.

The rain was getting stronger, and Malik was soon soaked wet. He didn't care though. He just sat there, waiting for more drops to stream down his cheeks. He folded again the paper, looking at the sharp lines of its edges. He was on an edge himself. Alone, broken, torn apart, he lacked the days when eternal evil ruled him; the freedom he once fought for was now so empty. So unimportant. He almost gave his life in order to break free, but he was still a slave. A slave of the pharaoh, a slave of his memories, a slave of questions with no answers. He didn't know what to do with his regained freedom. What was he doing with his time back then? Studied ancient prayers? Stared at the points in the ceiling and yearning to see the sun?

Malik got up, looking for something to be busy with. He picked up a stick, drawing circles in the wet sand and mud. But shortly the circles were erased and lines took their place.

_I'm counting those lines_

_Engraved on my cold floors_

_Lying in the wet puddle of blood_

_My life is line of gloom and gores_

_O()O()O_

_I'm looking up at the sky,_

_I'm staring up at the sky_

_I dream I am not here_

_I don't want to be here…_

Malik headed down the forest way, the rain stopped for a while, but more gray clouds were coming from the cold north. He rode home in the empty streets, passing schools, offices, restaurants, and blurs of building and lights. He went up the stairs, opened the door and immediately locked it behind him. He hated when it was opened…It was too strange for him. All his childhood he lived behind locked doors, staring at the lines of their frames.

His eyes followed the lines of the tiles on the floor, of the walls; he just couldn't take it anymore. He leaned on the closed door of his room and closed his eyes. The silence was so sharp he could almost break it as breaking through glass. He couldn't take it anymore, just couldn't.

_Lines on lines, squares like cage_

_I'm burning, I'm screaming in utter rage_

_Nails cut the lines, blood streaming down_

_Trailing around, over my wounded palm _

Thick line was opened, red liquids flowing gently, caressing the tan skin. Malik took off his bracelets, their sharp edges cutting his fingers and arms, leaving smooth straight lines on them. He never took them off for maybe 5 years now. Line followed line on his arms, letting the strange sensation of draining wash over his body, Malik just wanted to scream. He wasn't doing this for escaping, nor for getting away, but the pure pain, the feeling of rushing, it made him feel alive. He wanted to feel alive. He fought for the feeling. But now freedom destroyed him…

_I've NoThInG To LoSe now,_

_And I'm burning through_

_I've NoThInG To LoSe now_

_You don't have a clue_

Isis and Odion. They just don't understand. They have been living with him for all of his life, but they do not know him. They just never asked him what he liked, what he preferred to do, or where to go. He was always dragged behind them, except of that time his Yami took over him and made him do all these awful things. Made him kill and destroy. Those times were his only moments of real freedom. Yet slave of the evil.

His life had no meaning anymore. Pershing night and days, wasting his time with nothing.

For a moment he just wanted to lie there, let his eyes rest on the lines of the cracked plaster of his ceiling. He closed his eyes, resting on the cold floor.

He gave his life away. He had nothing more to lose.

Nothing.

_And I'm falling again…_

_Burnt in the flames_

…_I'Ve NoThInG To LoSe …_

FAB: …Right…What do you think? Worth something?

Anyway, thanks for reading. I will post other FICS ASAP. Hopefully I make it just soon.

Owari.


End file.
